1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to circuits and more specifically to an integrated circuit having a memory with low voltage read/write operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasingly, newer generations of integrated circuits are using a lower supply voltage to reduce power consumption. The lower supply voltage when used to read/write a memory included in the integrated circuit, however, degrades the performance of memory bitcells. By way of example, the lower supply voltage results in a lower read/write margin for the bitcells. To maintain the read/write margin, conventionally, circuit designers have been forced to use a higher supply voltage. In other words, the minimum supply voltage required by the bitcell to have an acceptable read/write margin becomes the supply voltage for the entire integrated circuit resulting in higher power consumption.
A lower supply voltage can be used with the integrated circuit if the bitcell read/write margins can be improved. Typically, the bitcell read/write margin can be improved by increasing the size of the bitcell. This, however, increases the area consumed by the bitcells and in turn the area occupied by the memory increases, as well.
Thus, there is a need for an integrated circuit having a memory with low voltage read/write operation without increasing the size of the bitcell.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.